


A Night of Longing

by Ignatsia2



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Marriage, Romance, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatsia2/pseuds/Ignatsia2
Summary: This is an event that happened during a "blackout" scene in a Dungeons and Dragons game I have been part of for several years. Yara is a female human (once tiefling) druid/cleric, Rubi is a male tiefling npc who is currently the champion of a country called Drezrel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very sweet, definitely smut and explicit, but some fluff and romance as well. Lots of being awkward. If you like it please remember to give some kudos!

She approached the tent, a little hesitant given her rather sudden expulsion a few hours earlier due to his rather protective guard captain. But the fact that only four of his eight guards were standing watch made her bolder than she may have been otherwise. She subconsciously smoothed her tunic, what had once been a commonly nice thing had become rugged and dirty due to time and their travels. She contemplated what she was about to ask, and do, but she had no idea if her earlier kiss had been wanted by him, he certainly had looked surprised before she had left. She combed a hand through her long curly black hair nervously. As she neared, the guards straightened, eyeing her carefully as most had seen her transform from a bear earlier in battle, making them edgy around her, a feeling she was more than used to as she had only a few days before been a tiefling. “What do you want?” The one in front politely but gruffly asked, “Oh, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to him again…” She trailed off awkwardly and gestured toward the red tent behind him. As the guard opened his mouth, a voice from inside the tent was heard, “Let her through.” With a brief frown, the guard obeyed his command, stepping to the side as she made her way through the front flap of the tent.

  
Inside was nice, much nicer than most soldiers got but still not overly ostentatious. A small table sat in the middle of the room with two padded chairs beside it, her earlier cup of wine still on the table as was his. He stood off to one side, his sword in hand seeming to be practicing his stances. His tunic was gone, only leaving him in his breeches and exposing the lean muscles which covered his torso and arms, to be expected of one who had spent most of his life training to fight. He looked up at her as she entered, a brief smile crossing his face as he grabbed a cloth to wipe his face as he placed his sword back in its sheath. “I was hoping you might come back.” He said, bashfully looking away as he gestured toward the chair she had sat in earlier.

“Oh, well…I hope I’m not disturbing your practice.” As she sat in the chair, he graciously offered and poured her some more wine. Self-conscious in the moment, she wiped at her cheek with one hand, ensuring that the tears she had shed earlier were truly gone. “Not at all.” They sat in silence for a moment and sipped their wine, a slow blush growing over her face, with a matching one on his. “I…” “No, I’m…” they both tried to speak at the same time and chuckled together, embarrassed but at the same time comfortable. He gestured for her to speak first and she swallowed another drink of wine before continuing, “I...um I’m sorry I uh…about what I did earlier, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” she trailed off awkwardly, her hand playing with the edge of her tunic. “Um, no not at all. Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I uh…well I would be lying if I said I didn’t…uh, enjoy it.” She blushed hotly, feeling the wine as she hurridly drank some more. She looked up at him, stealing a glance to see his eyes intently looking at her.

“Oh um…well...I’m certainly glad I…” she trailed off again, silently cursing herself for being so awkward. Thankfully he picked up where she had ended, “Yara, I um…I didn’t know you uh…felt that way.” He drank more as well, looking away again as he blushed, she thought it cute that such a fierce warrior could be as clumsy with this sort of thing as she was.  
She smiled at him and took one more swig of wine, “well, I uh…I suppose I should be uh...letting you get to sleep, or practice I suppose, unless…” she trailed off, leaving her unasked question floating thick and silent in the air.

After a moment she stood and started to make her way hesitantly to the door when he stood up, catching her hand in his as he pulled her flush against his bare chest and kissed her hotly and passionately, one hand rising to cup her face and the other dipping to her hip, holding her firmly against him. She never stood a chance as she melted against him, feeling his warm fiery red skin pressing against her, warming her through her tunic. She returned his kiss, threading her fingers through his dark silky hair. After a moment, he parted their kiss, just enough to whisper, “Stay with me?” she bit her lip and smiled replying, “yes” quietly before kissing him once again. With almost no effort he lifted her from the ground, carrying her over to the pillows which made up his bed.  
His hands cautiously explored her body through her clothing as they kissed, hesitant and careful to not make her feel uncomfortable.

He laid her down gently and followed her, supporting his weight on his elbows as he trailed his kisses down to her neck and collar bone. Her breath caught in her throat as he touched her, her mind racing through emotions and thoughts faster than she could process them as her body rose to his with every touch. Her hands moving from his hair to his chest and back, feeling as much of him as she could. He separated their kiss and looked intently into her eyes with his one as he slowly brought his hands under her tunic, his eyes scanning and seeming to ask for permission. She gave it freely as she slowly sat up to allow him to fully take it off, exposing her cloth bandeau and her torso as he began to pepper her now exposed skin with kisses. She breathed a sighing moan, soft and sweet in the air. She had never felt this before, this deep burning intensity building in her core every time he touched her. He reached for and slowly began to remove her bandeau, his hands seeming more practiced than she had originally thought. She wasn’t naïve enough to think that he had never experienced this sort of thing before, after all he did live in the capital, but it calmed her to realize how gentle he was still being. She felt a small breeze as her breasts were exposed, shivering slightly at the sensation. He glanced at her worriedly and she pulled him into another kiss, assuring him of her desire.  
His hands gently explored her breasts, while not large they were not small either, fitting perfectly into his hand. His fingers tweaked her nipple lightly and she gasped and moaned at the sudden sensation, a smile spreading over his face at the sound.

“Yara, you’re so beautiful.” He murmured against her skin, feeling her blush at the compliment. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue expertly licking over the sensitive nub as she breathily moaned under him. The fire in her core had begun to pick up, feeling hot and intense as he continued to play with her breasts, eventually trailing his kisses down her torso before returning to kissing her lips, his hands working at his laces as he quickly shimmied out of his breeches, exposing himself fully. He seemed large, at least in her incredibly limited experience, at least larger than many of the elven boys whom she had seen as they all had bathed in the stream together; at least compared to humans, elves seemed to be more accepting of exposing their bodies. His hard length, pressed to her thigh as he began to undo her own breeches, sliding them off and fully exposing her body as well. She marveled at his body and the thought crossed her mind that had she not taken the deal with Lilly, her skin would have matched his vibrant red.

  
He kissed her, rubbing his length across her lower lips, her wetness coating him as he groaned in pleasure. Slowly he lined up, his tip pressing gently at her entrance as he looked once more for confirmation. She bit her lip and nodded yes and without a word he slowly pushed his length into her. He was most definitely as big as she thought, his girth stretching her far as she groaned, her body tense around him. He waited paitiently, pressing kisses to her neck as she adjusted to him before slowly thrusting into her. Stars exploded behind her eyes as he moved, his length touching and reaching spots she had not previously known existed within her. She moaned wantonly, wrapping her legs around his waist as she began to move her hips with his, a little awkward at first but quickly matching him as he began to pick up the pace. The fire in her core lit up as they continued, her head going slightly dizzy from the pleasure as they fucked.

  
Suddenly she was tumbling, the fire in her core exploding in white hot pleasure and sending her spinning as she moaned loudly, him cutting her off with a deep and passionate kiss. He continued to move at a quick pace, igniting smaller flames as she rode out the aftershocks of her finish, only to have those smaller fires build again into that white hot core. She came like this twice more before he moaned himself, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he came inside her, his seed hot and firey mingling with her own. They sat like that together for a moment, both breathing heavily as he slowly pulled his now limp length from her, laying down beside her and wrapping her in his arms for a moment, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders. She lay like one in a stupor for a moment, feeling the pleasure slowly draining from her body and she stretched, the muscles in her lower abdomen and thighs tensing with soreness. He slowly rose then, grabbing a cloth from inside a bag on the floor he then returned, cleaning them both up with a firm but gentle touch before laying down beside her again. She turned and cuddled close to him, laying her head against his broad chest. His thumb slowly stroked her shoulder, sighing contentedly as he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

  
She was happy, she was warm, the feeling of Rubi holding her so intimately like this. She blushed, her dark skin flushing slightly as she thought back on the evening. Had it been minutes or hours? She didn’t know, and she honestly didn’t really care. She had never known what this intimacy felt like, had never even dared to approach anyone about it or accept any offers. But to think now how simple it had been to start this, to simply steal a kiss from a champion.


	2. For You My Love, Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet and smutty moment for dear Yara and Rubi. If you liked the first one you're sure to enjoy this one! Remember to please leave kudos if you enjoy it!

He moved, ever so slightly. His muscled chest expanding and deflating in an even and soft pace. Yara yawned slowly and stretched her hand out along the curve of his chest, her hand so small in comparison to him. Her coffee skin stood out against the ruby red color of his in the pale moonlight, or at least to her.

 A small frown appeared as she looked at it, trying to imagine what _her_ skin would look like. Even though it had been weeks already, she still felt disconnected from this body; unused to the lack of her horns, of her tail. She had often wondered briefly, in these last few weeks, if it was because of the way she had acquired her human body. She had betrayed Zal, stood by as he was put through immense torment and pain from his own sister. Although he had survived, he was heartbroken by it and he may never forgive her. 

She blinked suddenly, coming back to the present. To think it had been only a day since she was halfway across the country, mere inches from death. She shuddered and felt Rubi flex instinctively to pull her in closer, still asleep. She cuddled close to him, breathing in his scent as the cold glimmer from her hand caught her eye.

It was such a delicate looking thing, a thin band of Adamantite, the red metal that his plate armor was made from. She pulled it off her finger, closely inspecting it and marveling at its simplistic beauty, much like Rubi himself who was straightforward and direct. She felt and saw the delicately scripted runes on the inside of the band that he had commissioned from Taywin; she certainly did good work, but that was to be expected of the court wizard. A communication ring he had called it, so they could always talk to each other even when their jobs pulled them halfway across the world. She slipped it back on, feeling it magically adjust to the size of her finger.

His asking her hand in marriage had come as a total shock. She had fantasized about the idea but had never once thought that he would ask, especially now while half the world is at war and demon lords rose in the south. As she had said “I do” she had looked up into his eyes; they were shining brightly as they turned and looked into her, _seeing_ her. Jericho was declaring them husband and wife, his words slowly fading from her periphery as Rubi leaned in to catch her lips with his, holding her close. After a moment they slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss, remembering the paladin’s presence as they turned to thank him. He nodded and smiled kindly at them, already backing out of the tent. In a moment the tent flap closed, and they were alone together as he pulled her in close, picking up their kiss where they had left it.

Her hands spread out over his tunic, feeling the hard and defined muscles of his chest as one of his hands threaded itself into her hair near the base of her head and tugged gently at it, tilting her mouth up into his. A new wave of urgency drove itself into her as she wrapped an arm around his neck, returning the favor as her fingers threaded themselves into his dark, short cut hair, tugging at it gently. She smiled into their kiss, chuckling softly as his beard softly brushed the underside of her jaw. He grinned into their kiss as in one smooth motion he picked her up carrying her over to the large fur covered bedroll that served as his bed. He stood there, seeming to remember that they had been in the middle of putting his plate armor on. He cursed with a soft laugh as he began to pull at the buckles which had already been fastened, Yara quickly coming up to help in the process.

               In a few minutes Rubi quickly unbuckled the last piece, hearing it fall with a  soft thud on the dirt flooring. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at her, having resumed sitting on the bed. He slowly paced toward her, leaning down to press soft kisses to her face, traveling down as he led her to lay down on the bed. Pressing his lips gently but firmly down her neck, reaching his fingers out to slowly untie the chords of her tunic as his other hand gently lifted the hem over her head. In a moment she was down to her undergarments, her skin instinctively shivering from the sudden exposure. Rubi stood and slowly peeled his own tunic off of his large frame. Kneeling down to stretch out beside her as his fingers grazed up her leg, skipping around her sex as they traveled upward to her waist, wrapping his hand along her waist as he pulled himself close to her. 

"Ary haf wfry haf sal'z ky puwwyv?" [Are you sure you won't be missed?] she spoke softly into his jawline as she kissed along it. "Yaf vory il upearzilz pil iozyr idd..." [You are an important man after all...] she gently teased him, the infernal slipping softly, almost gently from her lips. He brought a hand up to cup her face as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, "Lyz zmyp siuz," [Let them wait,] he spoke, "xe mijy upearzilz mfwkilvdh vfzuyw za izzylv." [I have important husbandly duties to attend.] He spoke with a goofy boyish grin, kissing her passionately as he rolled his hips into hers.

               The sudden feeling of his body pressed against hers drove her wild with a deep and sudden urge. She wrapped her leg around him and rolled them with some effort, so she sat astride his hips, grinding herself down against him, moaning softly. He groaned as he pushed his hips up into hers, feeling himself grow as they teased each other through cloth, his fingers tracing patterns across the bare skin of her thighs. His hand suddenly pulled on the string holding her loincloth, exposing her lower lips as he pressed a finger against her gently, watching her back arch at the contact. He loved watching her like this, so open and free with her desire. He pulled the tie to his own loincloth, pulling her hips down and pressing his length against her lips. She moaned again, her hands gripping onto his arms as she rocked her hips to rub against his length, teasing both of them until he could barely take anymore. “Mh dajy, edyiwy. [My love, please.]” He spoke softly, the infernal sounding strangely submissive as he begged her for what they both wanted.

She smiled at him, panting softly from her own pleasure as she leaned down, brushing his hair behind an ear as she murmured, “Far haf ph dajy, vorhzmulq." [For you my love, anything.] She leaned down to kiss him deeply, raising her hips slightly as he positioned himself underneath her. She felt his length as she slid down on top of him, moaning at the sensation of him stretching her pleasantly yet again. She paused as she slid to his base, grinning at him as she raised herself up almost off him before sliding his length back into her again. She moaned at the sensation and felt his hands tighten around her hips as he began to thrust into her from below. He was always so dominant, even when below her. She moaned and braced her hands against his chest, her nails scratching gently at his skin. The pulsing pleasure inside of her began to burn brighter and brighter as he continued to thrust her down onto his length.

She moaned words of warning to him as she felt her climax nearing, moaning out his name as she felt her muscles tighten in response to her pleasure. He groaned below her as he felt her tense around him, he began to shallow his movements, helping her to ride out her pleasure before moving her so he could kneel behind her. She burrowed her fingers into the thick furs of his bed, enjoying the warm softness of them against her skin.

She felt his warm hand trace circles into her hip as he gently shifted her, positioning himself before gently sliding into her again. Her body shivered in pleasure as he penetrated her from this angle. Breathily sighing a moan as he began to thrust into her again. Quickly he picked up his pace, listening to her moans get louder as he took her more forcefully. He reached an arm down guiding her chest up, so they were kneeling together as he continued to thrust into her, his other hand holding her cheek as he tilted her head, kissing her deeply and passionately as she felt another climax begin to rise. He broke off their kiss suddenly to lean his forehead into her shoulder, moaning soft words into her ear as he lowered his hand to touch her breasts, still contained in her bandeau, pulling at one of her nipples through the leather as she climaxed, her hips snapping backward as her muscles tightened. He moaned in her ear as he came, his skin hot as he pulsed within her. They sat like that for a moment, both panting heavily as they slowly came down from their pleasure. She lowered herself to lay down as he had pulled himself out of her, watching as he had stood slowly to retrieve a cloth, helping to clean both of their bodies.  

They had laid together after, cuddling and bathing in the afterglow of their union. He suddenly had looked at her, raising the hand which now contained her wedding band to press a gentle kiss to it. He raised his head and looked into her eyes as he leaned to kiss her, passionate and chaste. “I love you, Yara.” He murmured to her, pressing his forehead against hers. She murmured, “I love you, Rubi.” In response and they lay there together limbs still entwined. After a few minutes they heard a loud throat clear from outside the tent. Dahvid’s voice spoke distinctly through the cloth, “Some visitors here to see you sir, should I send them in?”

Rubi had looked toward her grinning exasperatedly, “Seems like duty calls.” She softly giggled and replied, “Doesn’t duty always call?” as she rose to retrieve her tunic. “Give me a minute!” he called back to Dahvid who turned and scowled gently at Shayotah and Rona. The half orc turned and shrugged to her dwarvish companion as they stood there, waiting patiently, Rona quietly noting the looks of  embarrassment on several of their faces. “Send them in!” Rubi called out as he arranged the sheets around himself so as not to reveal anything. Yara had thrown on her tunic and tightened her belt around the middle, sitting beside Rubi on the bed as Shayotah and Rona came in. Yara blushed as her companions came in, silently thanking the gods it hadn’t been some noble here to talk to Rubi about the war.

She came back to the present as Rubi murmured in his sleep and sleepily nuzzled into her neck. She liked this, no, she loved this feeling she had with him. It was calming and exciting all at once. She looked once more at her skin tone and frowned gently. She wanted to be back in her own skin, add that to the growing list of things she wanted and needed to accomplish. She sighed, quietly banishing all discontented feelings as she settled into the warmth that Rubi gave off. Yawning as she slowly began to fall asleep in the arms of her new husband.


End file.
